


Sparks Fly

by The_Problematic_Blender



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, First Kiss, High School, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Problematic_Blender/pseuds/The_Problematic_Blender
Summary: Michael likes a sophomore.





	Sparks Fly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CampCounselorDavid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampCounselorDavid/gifts).



> I haven’t written in a while. Here you go.

It was a good night. Michael and Trevor hung out after Trevor’s soccer practice, walking to the gas station to get Icees and just talk shit together. “-And then Gavin fucking trips, spilling about two thousand marbles onto the god damned floor.”

Trevor laughs. It’s a good laugh, one that makes Michael grin. “Oh no!”

“We spent about an hour just picking up marbles. It was by far one of the worse decisions I ever made.” Michael says before taking a drink of his half melted Icee. The two were sat on the curb, watching the sky turn from blue to pinks and oranges.

“I’m amazed at how many messes you make.” Trevor comments, the corners of his mouth turned up into a smile.

“I blame my magic for most of them.” Michael says. “The only thing storm magic is good for is making messes.”

“I mean, at least your magic is good for _something.”_ Trevor points out. “There’s not much I can do with space magic.”

“You could create a black hole.”

“Please, I’m not that strong.”

“I dunno, you’re far more advanced than any sophomores I know.” Michael says with a shrug. “One day you’ll probably kill us all with a black hole.”

Trevor chuckles and picks up his Icee from where he set it down beside him. “You confident in that?”

“If anyone was to do it, it’d definitely be you.” Michael notices the slight rosy color Trevor gets at the compliment, trying to hide his face by drinking his Icee. Michael smiles to himself.

“You gonna keep staring at me?” Trevor asks when he noticed that Michael was watching him, turning to face Michael.

“Yeah, I like what I see.” Michael says, acting like his heart wasn’t beating like crazy and that he was, in fact, calm.

Trevor’s cheeks get redder. “Oh.” He says, voice quiet.

The two were unbearably close, an air of uncertainty between them. To Michael’s surprise, Trevor started to close the gap between them. Somehow, Michael gets the courage to meet him halfway.

As soon as their lips touch, both of them are electrocuted, and quickly jump apart in response. “Sorry!” Michael exclaims. “My magic is emotion based, and it likes to act up at the worst time.”

“It’s fine.” Trevor says. “They always said sparks would fly, but this is ridiculous.”

Despite his embarrassment, Michael has never laughed harder before.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment below, it keeps me writing.


End file.
